Conventionally, as a voice recognition method, a method of recognizing a voice uttered by a user and displaying a result of the recognition has been known.
For example, patent reference 1 discloses a voice recognition device that recognizes a voice uttered by a user and displays a result of the recognition, and when the user utters, displays a shortcut button which is a recognition result of the voice on a display screen, and performs a shortcut function when the user presses the shortcut button.